Retail shopping bags have gone through a significant evolution in the last 15 years from 100% brown paper with box bottoms, which are still popular today, to a variety of paper-plastic composite bags and all plastic bags having integral and separate handles.
Most of today's all plastic retail shopping bags are constructed of extruded polyethylene having thicknesses from less than 1 mil. up to 5 or 6 mils. In this thickness range, the bags will not stand erect and must be manually opened to insert the product at the sales location. In some cases, bag racks have been devised for holding these plastic bags open during loading such as illustrated in the Jenkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,743, Provan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,388, and the Malik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,652.
While these wire form racks work quite well, they require additional counter space and, of course, add significantly to the overall containerizing cost.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a flexible plastic container that ameliorates the problems in prior containers noted above.